gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Beth Corcoran
"Beth" redirects here. You may have been looking for the song of the same name. Beth Corcoran is the biological daughter of Quinn and Puck. In her first appearance in the series, which is in Journey to Regionals, she is adopted by Shelby Corcoran who is the coach of Trouble Tones and Rachel Berry's birth mother. She is first seen by sonogram in Throwdown when people thought Finn was the father of Beth. She returns in the episode I Am Unicorn as a one year old when her adoptive mother, Shelby, comes back to work at WMHS. Her biological father Puck visits Shelby's house to see his daughter where he gives her a drawing of a clown, (which he calls it "Clownpig" because it looks like a pig). In Pot O' Gold, she meets her biological mother. Biography Beth was conceived during a drunken one-night stand that took place between Quinn and Puck. At first, it is not known if Quinn will decide to keep her when she is given birth to, or if she would be given up for adoption. Terri Schuester's initial plans to have the baby handed over to her by Quinn, so she can raise her with Will Schuester. Quinn agrees to this, because she believes that Will would be a good father. Terri and Will do not end up adopting the baby, because they divorce before her birth. Pre-Birth Names There were several names considered for the baby before she was born. When Finn thought the baby was his, he wanted to call her Drizzle; however, Quinn refused, saying that the baby was going to be adopted. In Theatricality, Puck says that Jackie Daniels would be a great name for her, after one of his favorite artists Jack Daniels. Jack Daniels is also a brand of liquor which just happens to be Puck's favorite. Later on, Puck and the other boys (except Kurt) sing Beth, by the rock band KISS, to Quinn, and Puck suggests Beth as the name. After the baby is born in the hospital, her warmer is seen with a pink piece of paper on it saying 'Baby Fabray'. In the end, after Puck tells Shelby her name though Quinn didn't want to. Shelby seems to love the name and puts Beth as her name on the adoption papers at the hospital. Season One In Preggers, Quinn tells Finn she's pregnant. Later, it is revealed that Puck is the real father, but just he and Quinn know it. After a discussion between them, Quinn runs to her car, just to find Terri was waiting for her. They have a conversation about their pregnancies. In Sectionals, Rachel tells Finn that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. In Theatricality, Puck wants to call her Jack Daniels, but when Quinn disagrees with that, saying that it was a girl, he wants to call her Jackie Daniels. Puck sings the song Beth which softens Quinn's feelings towards Puck, so she allows him to be there at the delivery. Finally, Beth is named after this song. Beth is born in the season one finale Journey. Quinn delivers the baby with Puck, Mercedes and her mom, Judy at her side. While looking at their newborn daughter Puck announced to Quinn that he does love her. Shelby Corcoran adopts Beth in the season one finale, Journey. Season Two Although Beth doesn't appear in season 2, she is mentioned a few times (although, not by her name) in the second season of the show. According to the conversation between Quinn and Rachel in Original Song, they knew that Beth was adopted by Shelby. Rachel also mentions that the adoptions made both of them relatives. Season Three Beth appears in I Am Unicorn, Pot O' Gold, and Mash Off. Beth meets her mother, Quinn for the first time since her birth in Pot O' Gold, and her father, Puck in I Am Unicorn. In I Kissed a Girl, she slips and splits her lip open. She is not seen, and Shelby then takes her to the hospital, where she calls Puck for support. To date, it is unknown if Beth will make future appearances. Photos 66749838.jpg Bethy.jpg Glee1222.png ShelbyBeth.jpg Quinn and beth.jpg 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg beth.jpg|Beth age 1 year beth_and_puck_photo.jpg Tumblr ls8uwwFWBz1qd2mlno1 250.gif clownpig.jpg|It's the clown pig!!!! Tumblr lu13usQwAF1r04qt1o1 400-1-.gif Tumblr lu0oyp1GU91qc3gcu-1-.gif Tumblr lu0og504Un1qc3gcu-1-.gif Tumblr m15wu1cdXj1r1yj84.gif Tumblr lyxi5s2YgW1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lurnr2Rqzj1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters